Constelaciones
by MetallicBlossoming
Summary: Fue a aquella cafetería siguiendo a alguien, pero lo cierto es que ese camarero le sonaba... Y tal vez había seguido yendo pero con una intención diferente.
1. Primer tipo

Antes de nada me gustaría decir que esto es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi amigo, compi de rol, shota y jefe, el señor Pablo! Que es un muchacho muy majo y se hace de querer rápidamente! Feliz cumpleaños! :D

Aunque lo estoy subiendo un día después porque soy lenta escribiendo u.u

Es la primera vez que escribo de este fandom y de este ship, así que espero que no haya quedado muy oc.

Sin más dilación, ¡aquí está!

* * *

**Constelaciones**

**Primer tipo: de manchas de café y nieve en gorros.**

No era como si se hubiera fijado en él. Qué va.

Era solo que había venido todos los martes y jueves de cada semana justo después de que aquella chica de bufanda roja entrase. Y aquel chico con un corte de pelo extraño -_¿quién se corta el pelo de esa forma?_- Siempre, siempre se sentaba un par de mesas detrás de ella con su portátil, y le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando. Una sensación extraña de familiaridad le recorría cada vez que le veía, cada vez que le respondía a su sonrisa con otra propia. Aunque quizá era por todas las veces que iba a la cafetería; un expresso por las tardes y un café frappuchino por las mañanas cuando hacía mucho frío y venía sin que la otra muchacha estuviese.

¿A quién quería engañar? Se había pillado de él. Ugh.

_Bien hecho, Marco. _

Desde aquel día ya habían pasado unos tres meses. El de pecas estaba tirando la basura en el contenedor trasero, cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda. Había dos jóvenes discutiendo en la esquina que daba a la fachada principal, y uno de ellos era... Era el otro chico. Este...

_Jean se llamaba, ¿no?_

Marco fue hacia allí, con intención de parar la disputa, que comenzaba a subir de tono.

- ¡Aléjate de mi hermana, cara de caballo!  
- ¡Ni que tuvieses propiedad absoluta sobre ella, gilipollas!

El más bajo de los dos lanzó un puñetazo, que el otro paró con la mano. El moreno salió corriendo, parecía que iban a comenzar a pegarse de un instante a otro.

- ¡Mi mano, joder! ¡Que la necesito, no como tú la cara!

Pero antes de que llegase, la chica de la bufanda apareció, y con un puñetazo a cada uno, los mandó al suelo, bastante separados entre sí. Sus facciones, siempre serias, no cambiaron.

- Jean, deja de seguirme, ya te dije que no. Eren, no actúes como si no pudiese defenderme sola.

Ambos muchachos fueron a replicar, pero ella solo golpeó con un pie en el suelo.

- Sé lo que vais a decirme, y vale. Pero si volvéis a pelear por algo tan estúpido, vais a saber lo que es una pelea.

Sin más palabras se dio la vuelta de pronto, bufanda flotando en el aire, y el mas bajo de los dos la siguió. El castaño solo se quedó sentado donde estaba, tocándose el golpe. Marco se acercó a él, ni se había dado cuenta de que sus pasos habían frenado en seco, y se agachó a su lado.

- Eh, ¿estás bien?

Jean pareció desconcertado, pero pronto se fijó en quién le hablaba.

- Ah, sí. Mikasa se estaba conteniendo.

Marco no sabía como tirar a alguien al suelo de aquella forma podía ser contenerse, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

- Si ya ni siquiera la sigo, solo venía aquí...

El castaño suspiró y Marco le miró con una sonrisa de circunstancia, palmeándole el hombro como con camaradería.

- Bueno, si se lo explicas seguro que lo entenderá. Y se lo dirá a su hermano, supongo.  
- Ya, bueno.

Jean se frotó el golpe una última vez, y aceptó la mano que Marco le tendía para levantarse.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- ¿Yo? Yo soy Marco, encantado.  
- Yo soy-  
- Jean, lo sé.

_Bien Marco, bien hecho. Tú sigue pareciendo un acosador._

Jean le miró extrañado por un momento, asintiendo después.

- Supongo que te lo sabes de tantas veces que he venido. Pero el caso es que me sonáis, tú y tu nombre. ¿De dónde eres?  
- De Trost. ¿Y tú?

Los ojos del más bajo se abrieron sobremanera.

- Debes de estar bromeando. No puedes ser ese Marco, es demasiada coincidencia.  
- ... Oh dios mío. ¿¡Jean!? ¿¡El Jean de Trost!?

Ambos muchachos se miraron con los ojos como platos, parpadeando varias veces. Entonces Jean levantó una mano, y Marco hizo lo mismo, de forma que poco después ambos estaban repitiendo un par de veces un saludo secreto.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por las facciones del más bajo, espejo de la misma expresión que se asentaba en la cara del otro.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Hacía años que no te veía, Marco!

El moreno le dio con el puño en el hombro bromeando, con una risa y el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

- Bueno, te fuiste sin despedirte siquiera, ¿cómo se supone que iba a encontrarte?  
- Eh, ni siquiera sabía que nos íbamos, y mucho menos para tanto tiempo... Pero es bueno volver a verte.

Jean se frotó el hombro, con algo que muy, muy al fondo podría parecer una expresión de disculpa, y Marco sonrió.

- Sí que lo es.  
- Tenemos que ponernos al día, seguro que hay mucho que contar.  
- ... ¿Qué te parece mañana? Salgo antes del trabajo.  
- Mañana entonces será.

Y efectivamente, al día siguiente ahí estaban. Habían salido de la tienda, porque solo un loco se queda en el lugar donde trabaja después de haber terminado el turno, así que ahora estaban en un parque, sentados en un banco. Llevaban un rato hablando, y Marco lanzó su lata a una papelera desde lejos, encestando en un movimiento limpio.

- Eso son por lo menos tres puntos.  
- La verdad es que sí.

Ambos rieron, no había signo de incomodidad alguna entre ellos, a pesar de no reconocerse hacía un día.

- Bueno, Marco, ¿y tú qué estudias?

El susodicho se llevó una mano al pecho mientras una sonrisa se esparcía por su rostro.

- Estoy estudiando dirección de seguridad.

El otro joven frunció el ceño con una risa algo despectiva.

- ¿Y eso para qué?  
- ¡Para ser guardaespaldas del rey, por supuesto!

Jean miró fijamente al de pecas antes de echarse a reír, agarrándose el estómago.

- Tienes... Tienes que estar bromeando, Marco... T...

El moreno le miró con cara de estar harto, parpadeando un par de veces. Vaya capullo, que se estaba riendo tanto de él que ni podía acabar las frases.

- Yo no me he reído cuando has dicho eso de convertirte en un artista, Jean.  
- Y-ya pero... pero es que...

Marco le dio un pequeño empujón, haciéndose el ofendido, y rápidamente estaban los dos envueltos en una pequeña lucha de empujones y cosquillas, como cuando eran niños. Y como cuando eran niños, ambos acabaron rodando por el suelo, peleando.

Poco después estaban calados por la nieve, con la nariz roja y pequeños cristales de hielo agrupándose en la tela de sus ropas donde aún no se había derretido, pero aun así estaban riendo a carcajada limpia, intentando recuperar el aliento.

No habían dejado de estar unidos por mucho tiempo que hubiese pasado, era como si hubiesen seguido hablando todos los días.

No tardaron en compartir el mismo grupo de amigos, o de tener llaves de sus casas entre sí, porque ya tanto Marco entraba a casa de Jean, que vivía en un piso de alquiler con Connie y Armin, como Jean entraba a la casa de Marco, que vivía enfrente de Reiner y Annie.

Aquel día, tiempo después, se trataba de la segunda opción, y el Kirschtein entró a casa del otro con una sonrisa, y preguntándose como demonios conocían los dos a la misma gente y habían tardado tanto en hablar.

La pregunta se le fue de la mente cuando escuchó la canción que había flotando por la sala y vio al moreno tirado boca abajo en el sofá. El más bajo alzó las cejas, una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

- Marco, ¿es eso wonderwall?  
- ¿QUÉ? NO CLARO QUE NO QUE VA A SER WONDERWALL ESTÁS ALUCINANDO.

Jean soltó una risa burlona mientras el otro apagaba el equipo de música a toda velocidad.

- Estabas escuchando wonderwall. Necesitas salir.

Marco solo suspiró, asintiendo levemente, y ni siquiera cuestionándose el por qué Jean había aparecido sin avisar en su piso.

- Tal vez tengas razón, y solo necesite salir y emborracharme.  
- ¿Pero cómo vas a ponerte de borracho? ¿Borracho tipo "Connie, me recuerdas a Krillin", tipo "¿Armin, estás seguro de que no eres Christa?", o "no puedo distinguir la diferencia entre Mikasa y una casa de verdad"?  
- ¡Jean, eso sólo fue una vez! ¡Además todo eso pasó la misma noche!  
- ... Eh, es cierto. Ha.

Doce horas después, los dos muchachos volvían a estar en el mismo sitio, el moreno otra vez tumbado boca abajo en el sofá, pero esta vez Jean también estaba tirado, en el suelo en concreto, quejándose.

- Uuuuuughhhh.  
- Buenos días a ti también, Jean...

El susodicho se revolvió por el suelo, tirando algo que sonó a líquido derramándose.

- ¿Qué has tirado?  
- Yo que sé... ¿café?

Marco levantó la cabeza para mirar, dejándola caer en el sofá poco después.

- ¡Mi alfombra! ... Au...  
- Oh, joder, no grites, Marco. Te compraré otra o lo que sea.

La resaca estaba atacándoles fuerte, con un dolor de cabeza horrible que solo se agravó cuando alguien llamó al timbre.

- Auuuuugh... Marco... Ve tú que es tu casa...

El de pecas se levantó, abriendo la puerta y volviendo al sofá sin decir nada más. Armin asomó la cabeza por la puerta, no sabiendo si entrar o no.

- ... ¿Está Jean aquí?

Jean levantó un brazo desde donde creía estar agonizando en el suelo, agitándolo levemente. El rubio solo suspiró, acostumbrado ya a este tipo de cosas.

- Me mandaste un mensaje a las cinco de la mañana que decía algo como "asiste icna vercezas" así que supuse que estabas borracho en algún sitio.  
- ¿Crees que me acuerdo, Armin?  
- No. Pero vengo para darte una buena noticia.

El castaño siguió tumbado en el suelo, sin levantarse o moverse.

- Desembucha.  
- Ha llegado la carta del concurso...

Jean saltó del suelo tan rápido, que cuando se puso de pie perdió el balance y se empezó a ladear hacia un lado, hasta que cayó sobre Marco.

- ¿Qué dice?  
- ¡Au! Jean, que pesas...  
- ¡Jean! ¡Tus cuadros han sido aceptados para la exposición!

Con el sonido de una bocina, todos sus amigos entraron, armando escándalo y preparándose para celebrar el éxito del castaño, que rápidamente desapareció entre felicitaciones. Marco intentaba no morir o matar a alguien, pero le estaba siendo difícil por el volumen que había alcanzado el sonido de la sala.

Al cabo de un rato, alguien que supuso que era Ymir, -_o que al menos se le parecía_-, le dio algo que le ayudó. Alcohol. Supuestamente tenía algo que ver con engañar al cuerpo para que creyese que aun estaba borracho o algo así... Realmente no tenía ni idea de si funcionaba así o no, pero el caso es que se encontraba mejor. Con una media sonrisa se acercó a Jean, que parecía haber tomado el mismo remedio que él, y le miró fijamente. Después se acercó a su oído, para que le oyese a través del volumen que había alcanzado la fiesta.

_En serio, ¿quién había puesto música?_

- Ahora me debes una alfombra ¡y algo más!

El castaño, contento porque por una vez algo le saliese bien, le asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos el sábado que viene al cine?  
- ¡Trato hecho!

Nadie tenía por qué saber que Jean había huido después durante un rato, asombrado consigo mismo, y con la forma casual que había tenido de proponerle aquello.

De la misma forma en que tampoco tenían que saber que a Marco la realización le pilló media hora después, cuando casi se cae sobre un bol de ponche que no era suyo y no tenía idea de dónde había salido.

De verdad que la gente tenía que dejar de montar fiestas en su casa sin avisar.

Seis días más tarde, Jean esperaba dentro de la cafetería a que Marco acabase de barrer.

- De verdad que no entiendo por qué tiene que ser justamente hoy cuando te toca barrer.  
- Yo no hago las normas, Jean, y ya casi está. Además, tú también has llegado tarde.  
- ¿Hah?

El castaño echó la cabeza atrás, mirando al moreno como si le hubiese ofendido profundamente, mientras este le daba la espalda y se iba a dejar las cosas a la parte de atrás.

Marco rodó los ojos al tiempo que esperaba el comentario del otro. Ya estaba acabando, solo le quedaba salir, pero parecía que Jean aún no estaba conforme.

- ¿Me estás echando la culpa a mí? Si nos hubiésemos ido cuando llegué, habríamos llegado para la película.

Tenía las malditas entradas en el bolsillo desde hacía una semana, pero ahora no eran más que dinero malgastado.

_Joder. _

- Vuelvo a decirte que no puedo hacer nada. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me vaya antes y me echen? No vivo como tú, necesito este sueldo para seguir estudiando.  
- Pues para esa mierda que haces hasta mejor que lo dejaras.

Marco solía ser comprensivo. Solía pasarle todos y cada uno de los desplantes al otro porque sabía que el tacto no era una de sus cualidades, pero... Aquel no era el día.

- Yo no te digo como vivir tu vida.  
- Y yo sólo te digo que ahora mismo podríamos estar en el cine.

Un destello fugaz pasó por los ojos de Marco, justo después de que sonase un ruido en la trastienda, pero al instante siguiente desapareció. El otro fue incapaz de distinguirlo, tan enfadado como estaba.

- Mira, Jean, no tengo por qué seguir oyendo tus gilipolleces. Vete.  
- ¡Pues eso haré! ¡Que te jodan, Marco!

El moreno simplemente le miró con gesto muy serio, mientras Jean se daba la vuelta y salía de la cafetería. Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, Marco volvió con sigilo hacia la barra, aprovechando el cristal reflectante del mostrador para echar un vistazo a la cocina.

Justo como había oído, alguien intentaba colarse a robar, así que sus únicas opciones eran: pasar a la cocina y tratar de espantar a quien estuviese entrando, intentar coger el dinero de la caja y largarse para llamar a la policía, o esconderse. La última estaba descartada directamente, y la segunda era demasiado arriesgada porque la caja registradora estaba justo frente a la entrada de la cocina.

Así que solo le quedaba la primera opción.

Jean estaba fuera aún. No estaba muy lejos de allí, aun andaba mientras seguía cabreado con el universo, cuando oyó un ruido extraño proveniente de detrás de él. Como algún tipo de petardo. Instintivamente se giró, viendo como la puerta de la cafetería se movía como si algo se hubiese chocado con ella.

Justo en ese instante a la primera explosión le siguió una segunda. Una explosión mucho mayor, que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y cubrirse la cara con los brazos, dejándolo sordo por unos momentos. Algo, no sabía muy bien qué, le dio en un antebrazo, haciéndole un corte. Cuando todo el universo dejó de temblar bajo sus pies, se destapó la cara lentamente, abriendo los ojos e intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

Y la tienda ya no estaba ahí.

Bueno, estaba, pero le faltaban las paredes. La cafetería... La cafetería... ¿¡Había explotado la cafetería!? Eso no podía ser. No porque...

_Marco. _

_Marco. _

_**Marco.**_

Marco estaba dentro.

- ... ¿Marco?

Su voz sonó débil y patética en medio del repentino silencio que envolvía todo. Estaba demasiado aturdido, aquello no tenía sentido. Sus pies se movieron lentamente, llevándole a donde estaba antes la cafetería sin que él se lo ordenase, los ojos abiertos de par en par. La gente comenzaba a acercarse al sitio, pero Jean no era capaz de escuchar lo que decían. No porque siguiera sordo de la explosión, sino porque su cerebro no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el otro. Y ni siquiera eso, porque no era capaz de enlazar dos pensamientos seguidos.

Había un gran trozo de pared en el suelo.

_Oh dios santo._

Había cada vez más gente arremolinándose alrededor.

_Por favor no. _

Había alguien debajo.

_Que alguien me diga que es mentira. _

Cuando finalmente llegó, pasando por entre la gente, sus pies frenaron por completo. Estaba congelado en el sitio. No podía moverse, no podía oír nada, no podía parpadear siquiera.

Solo podía mirar el cuerpo de Marco, cuya parte derecha estaba aplastada por los escombros. No se movía.

En la distancia se oían sirenas, y su propio brazo había sangrado tanto que había empapado la manga de su chaqueta y ya goteaba, formando un pequeño charco de sangre a sus pies.

Nada comparable al que estaba bajo el moreno, extendiéndose por el suelo.

_No._

Tiempo después, alguien le apartó. Otra persona comenzó a curarle el brazo, pero no lo sentía. No sentía absolutamente nada. Los paramédicos se llevaron el cuerpo del otro, gritando entre ellos. Jean no los entendió. Quien le curaba dijo otra cosa. Jean asintió, sin saber a qué.

Horas después, aún seguía allí, de pie. Solo.

Recordó que lo último que le había dicho era "que te jodan"; y sus rodillas finalmente cedieron, mientras él se deshacía en sollozos y gritos.

* * *

Que esto sea un regalo de cumpleaños no quita que yo siga siendo una persona horrible a la que le encanta el angst.


	2. Segundo tipo

**Constelaciones**

**Segundo tipo: de gotas de sangre y lágrimas entre las pestañas.**

No recordaba cuando había sido capaz de levantarse del asfalto. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su cuarto. No recordaba cuando la noche se había convertido en día mientras él aún estaba sentado en su cama.

Pero de lo que sí que se acordaba era de la grotesca escena que había presenciado.

Marco estaba muerto. Muerto. Y lo último que había hecho era menospreciarle, lo último que le había dicho eran insultos. Debería haberle dicho que le quería a cada minuto, a cada segundo. Porque ahora que le había perdido sentía que no iba a tener consuelo jamás. Era como si le hubiesen arrancado de cuajo algo que debía tener en el pecho, porque le dolía intensamente, como si fuese capaz de desmayarse solo por eso. Quizá su alma se había ido con Marco, llevándose su cordura de la mano. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y no creía poder hacerlo en mucho tiempo, al menos, no sin pesadillas. Sin esas grotescas pesadillas que sólo serían recuerdos. No podía imaginar nada más horrible que lo que ya había visto.

- Jean... Jean, abre la puerta.

El muchacho no se movió, a pesar de reconocer la voz como la de Connie. Eh, al menos comenzaba a reconocer las palabras y a la gente.

¿Pero cómo iba a decirles que Marco estaba muerto? ¿Cómo iba a decirles que le había dejado solo, que lo último que había hecho era gritarle?

¿Cómo iba a decirles que si no fuese por la estúpida pelea que él mismo había empezado, Marco aún seguiría vivo?

Las lágrimas se adueñaron de sus mejillas de nuevo, y Jean no pudo evitar doblarse sobre sí mismo, y llorar de nuevo. Llorar desconsoladamente otra vez, no importándole que sus compañeros de piso pudieran oírle. Poco después comenzó a toser, el ruido resonando por la sala, y de haber tenido algo en el estómago, lo habría echado fuera.

Era patético.

- Jean, sabemos lo que ha pasado.

Ese había sido Armin, y si Armin lo sabía, lo sabían todos. Entonces suponía que lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir la puerta y dejar que le dieran una paliza.

_Al menos así tendré lo que me merezco._

Jean intentó levantarse de la cama, las piernas le temblaban bastante, y casi no eran capaces de soportar su peso. Tambaleándose fue hasta la puerta, agarrándose al borde mientras abría, y se encontró con tres personas. Armin, Connie, y la novia de Connie, Sasha. No estaban los demás, y supuso que ni siquiera se querían molestar con alguien como él. Daba igual, ya todo daba igual.

La reacción de los otros tres fue echarse un paso atrás. Jean estaba pálido como un fantasma, salvo por las ojeras, que eran de un morado oscuro y delataban que no había dormido en toda la noche. Su pelo estaba despeinado, llevaba una manga de la sudadera manchada de sangre por completo, y su pantalón estaba salpicado.

- ... Es mi culpa. Ha sido por mi culpa. Si no hubiera sido por mí no habríamos estado allí, si no hubiese sido por mí, Marco... Y...Y lo último que hice fue gritarle y...

El rubio se abrazó a él, y Jean supuso que él estaba llorando otra vez, porque volvían a picarle los ojos. Sasha y Connie siguieron a Armin poco después, y el más alto no entendía por qué le abrazaban cuando debían estar pegándole, o por lo menos insultándole.

- Jean, no ha sido tu culpa.

¿Qué estaban diciendo? Era obvio que era su culpa.

- Deja de fustigarte mentalmente... Tú no sabías que algo así podía pasar.

Las lágrimas en vez de frenar con aquello, volvieron a caer con más frecuencia.

- Yo... Yo no voy a poder vivir así... Por... Por mucho q-que lo digáis ha sido mi culpa. M-Marco...

¿Dónde estaba el hombre orgulloso que jamás lloraría delante de los demás? Parecía haber desaparecido, siendo suplantado por unos escombros. Ahora solo era una carcasa vacía. Ni siquiera tenía una misión que cumplir, algo con lo que honrar la memoria de Marco. No tenía nada. Nada, salvo un corte en el brazo, un retrato a medias, y aún más y más lágrimas ¿¡es que no se iban a acabar nunca!? Era patético. No se merecía tener siquiera el recuerdo de Marco.

- Soltadme.

El castaño se echó un par de pasos atrás, limpiándose la cara con las manos. En un arrebato de furia entró a su habitación y cogió un vaso lleno de café, tirándolo sobre un lienzo que había a medio terminar. El tono ocre del líquido era muy parecido, casi exacto, al tono del lápiz que había usado para hacerlo, como si todo hubiese sido planeado. Con un sollozo ahogado miró el desastre que había causado, y las rodillas de Jean cedieron de nuevo, tirándole al suelo.

La mancha estaba justo donde la piedra de la pared había caído sobre Marco, porque era el propio Marco el que estaba retratado en el lienzo.

Jean alzó la cabeza y abrió sobremanera los párpados. En ese instante, sus ojos, que solían ser de un tono casi amarillo se apagaron de golpe, volviéndose opacos.

No le había bastado con una vez, que tenía que haber destrozado a Marco una segunda. Estaba a punto de tener un colapso. Oyó pasos a su lado, pero no podía parar de mirar el cuadro.

- ¿Y por qué en vez de seguir así no vas al menos a verle?

La cabeza del castaño se giró como un resorte al tiempo que Sasha le daba un empujón a Connie.

- Se supone que no le tenías que decir eso. ¿Y ahora si sale mal como piensas consolarle? Han dicho que no hay... Que...

La chica se mordió la lengua y se giró hacia Jean. Tal vez era mejor así, viendo como estaba.

- Voy a serte sincera, Jean... Han dicho que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que sobreviva.

Sus ojos marrones bajaron al suelo, mirando las baldosas.

- Pero las hay. Y ahora está vivo.

Jean parecía completamente sorprendido, los ojos tan abiertos que la rojez de estos se dejaba ver aún más. Un segundo después, salió corriendo en dirección a la calle, con Connie pegado a sus talones, tratando de perseguirle.

- ¡Jean! ¡JEAN JODER NO SABES NI DÓNDE ESTA!

El más alto frenó en seco, girándose hacia los demás.

- Connie, lle- No, tú no, que conduces como la mierda. Armin, ¿puedes llevarme al hospital?

El de la cabeza afeitada rodó los ojos, murmurando algo parecido a "jamás dejarás de ser un capullo", antes de seguir a los otros tres hacia el coche.

El viaje hasta el hospital fue en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas... O más exactamente, Jean pensando en Marco y en si seguiría vivo para cuando llegara, y los otros tres preocupados por él. No era normal que estuviese tan destrozado, aunque fuesen tan buenos amigos...

La mente de Armin sumó dos y dos, y rápidamente encontró la razón.

Antes de aparcar, el rubio frenó delante de la puerta del hospital.

- Jean, cuando suban a Marco estará en la 318. Ve.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando al otro ya no se le veía, y había salido corriendo de tal forma que se había dejado la puerta abierta y todo.

Pasillo blanco tras pasillo blanco, los pies de Jean avanzaban casi sin sentirlo, hasta que de pronto, en la entrada del ala Rose, se chocó de frente con alguien, y ambos cayeron de culo al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

Un par de ojos turquesa miraron al castaño, encogiéndose en furia cuando le reconocieron.

- ¡JEAN!

Con un grito, Eren fue a lanzarse contra el otro, pero Mikasa estuvo tan rápida como siempre para contenerle, sujetándole los brazos.

- ¡Mikasa, suéltame! ¡Voy a cargármelo!  
- Puedes soltarle, Mikasa. Al fin y al cabo me lo merezco.

Ambos jóvenes le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Jean no hizo caso de sus expresiones.

- Es mi culpa que esté así. Me merezco una paliza.

La de la bufanda dejó de sujetar a Eren, y con paso firme fue hasta Jean, dándole un abrazo. El castaño no quería llorar, de verdad que no quería llorar de nuevo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se agarró a la asiática con fuerza, temblando ligeramente.

- Le dije... Le dije cosas horribles, Mikasa...  
- Tú y Marco os conocíais desde siempre. Estoy segura de que sabe que no sentías eso de verdad.

Eren se levantó del suelo y se acercó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

- Todavía esta vivo, y eso es lo que cuenta. Ya tendrás tiempo para sentirte mal si es que ocurre lo peor.  
- Tienes que levantarte, piensa en lo que diría Marco.

Tras un par de segundos, Jean soltó a la joven y se levantó, limpiándose la cara y ganando una expresión seria.

- Tenéis razón. Tenéis toda la maldita razón, gracias.

Fue casi como una transformación, Jean se irguió sobre sí mismo, casi como si se cuadrara, e incluso sus ojos recuperaron algo el brillo, aunque no del todo. Seguía pareciendo triste y cansado, pero al menos no parecía estar muerto por dentro. Como le habían dicho, ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde. Ahora, lo que tenía que hacer era atesorar cada minuto, cada segundo del tiempo que a Marco le quedase de vida.

Tres cuartos de hora después, vieron una camilla entrar a la habitación desde el fondo del pasillo, y Jean salió corriendo hacia allí. Antes de entrar, se puso a hablar con una enfermera, queriendo saber cuanto fuese posible.

- ¿Cómo está?  
- Muy débil, aunque las operaciones han salido bien. Todo depende de como reaccione a lo largo de hoy.  
- ¿No saben si... ?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, mientras el resto de sus compañeros salían de la habitación.

- No, lo siento.  
- Quiero entrar.  
- Pero...  
- **Voy** a entrar.

Sin más miramientos, Jean entró a la habitación, obligándose a sí mismo a mirar a Marco. A pesar de que estuviese conectado a tantos cables, y de que tuviese bastantes vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, no fue eso lo que más le afectó a Jean. Fue que el otro estaba tan pálido que hasta sus pecas se habían difuminado levemente. Las estrellas en su piel parecían apagarse por momentos, y la visión del mas bajo se volvió borrosa. ¿Otra vez iba a llorar? No, no quería llorar, no ahora. Quería ver a Marco cuanto tiempo pudiese, quería sobreponer la grotesca imagen que tenía en la mente con otra, daba igual que ahora mismo estuviera enchufado a varias máquinas o que tuviese media cara vendada. Cualquier cosa menos el recuerdo que sabía a ciencia cierta que le perseguiría durante toda su vida.

- Marco...

Su voz salió en forma de quejido, un mero susurro que casi no pudo escapar de sus labios. Apretando las mandíbulas, Jean hizo de tripas corazón y se acercó un par de pasos hasta estar a su lado, y se sentó en una silla. Tal vez sería la última vez que viese a Marco, y aquella posibilidad le pesaba en el alma, aunque de algún modo parecía ya haberse resignado a ella casi por completo. De forma temblorosa, extendió una mano hacia la del moreno, acariciándola con suavidad, como si temiese que se convirtiera en cenizas ante el roce.

- Lo siento... De verd... De verdad qu... que...

Era basura, y volvía a llorar. Había derramado tantas lágrimas, que no sabía como seguía siendo capaz de producir más. Con cuidado agarró la mano del otro, mientras apretaba las mandíbulas, intentando ahogar los sollozos que se le escapaban.

- Por favor, por favor no te vayas, Marco, no me dejes...

Todavía quedaban cosas por hacer.

Aun no había acabado aquel retrato de él que quería regalarle por su cumpleaños, aun no había sido capaz de acabar de contar las estrellas en su piel, aún no había trazado las constelaciones con la punta de los dedos.

Aún no le había hablado de lo que había intentado ocultar, pero sentía.

Oh, dios. Marco iba a morirse y él no le había dicho nada.

- Marco no... No puedo decirte esto... si no estás consciente... Vamos... Por favor...

Si hubiera sido una película, en ese instante los ojos del moreno se hubiesen abierto, y le habría mirado con una sonrisa. Si hubiese sido un libro le habría apretado ligeramente la mano, irradiando calor y mandando una sensación de alivio por sus venas.

Pero no lo era.

* * *

El sol le bañaba el rostro cuando los árboles se retiraban ligeramente, sus ramas agitándose con suavidad por el aire. Tenía ocho años, y estaba en Trost. Su mejor amigo estaba a su lado, ambos tumbados en la hierba para recuperar el aliento tras haber estado jugando toda la mañana.

"¡Seremos los mejores amigos para siempre, Marco!"

Dos semanas después el otro se mudó lejos de allí y no volvió a saber de él.

Al menos hasta trece años después. Hacía frío, pero la calidez de la taza de café le calentaba la mano derecha, mientras se la servía a un joven con un corte de pelo extraño. Mismo joven que él había evitado que se metiese en una pelea, mismo joven que siempre le sonreía al comprar.

"Me alegro mucho de haberte vuelto a encontrar, Marco."

Había una sonrisa en sus labios, una genuina y auténtica sólo para él. El contestó con otra igual, y quedaron para dar una vuelta después del trabajo, para ponerse al día tras tantos años.

En esta ocasión había gritos. Ambos estaban peleando, y no sabía por qué, sólo que estaban diciendo cosas que él no sentía, y que esperaba que el otro tampoco. Las palabras llenas de veneno parecían absorberle el calor del cuerpo, helándole el tuétano de los huesos. Pero de pronto había otra cosa que necesitaba su atención.

"¡Que te jodan, Marco!"

Un portazo retumbó por la sala, y él se giró. No le hizo caso a las piedras en su alma, ahora solo eran una distracción.

Silencio, sólo había silencio. El disparo de una pistola había dado a una de las tuberías de gas mientras los ladrones huían, y a él solo le había dado tiempo a correr hacia la puerta, antes de que todo desapareciese. Sentía un calor insoportable en la cara y en el brazo derecho, como si estuviese envuelto en llamas. No podía moverse, no podía hablar.

Dolía mucho, y estaba solo. Entonces la oscuridad decidía devorarlo por completo.

Y el ciclo volvía a repetirse.

* * *

¿Sigo siendo una mala persona? La respuesta es sí.


	3. Tercer tipo

**Tercer tipo: de estrellas atrapadas en la piel y ojos como soles que gravitan alrededor.**

¿De verdad Jean le odiaba? Quizá había malentendido todas las señales. Quizá no le odiaba, pero sólo le consideraba un conocido... Un amigo como mucho. El mejores amigos para siempre hacía tiempo que había quedado olvidado, y aun así, eso no le serviría, porque ya no lo quería. No quería eso, quería algo completamente diferente. Y se sentía culpable y dolido por ello, porque no había posibilidad de que ocurriese aquello que tanto deseaba.

Con un ligero parpadeo, Marco abrió uno de sus ojos levemente. Estaba desorientado, y sentía un gran dolor en el lado derecho de la cara, el cual era la razón principal de que se hubiera despertado.

No reconocía donde estaba, estaba aturdido, y cuando intentó mover la mano derecha, esta no le respondió. Se asustó ligeramente, y tras un par de minutos intentándolo, se rindió. Con la otra mano, que para su alivio sí que fue capaz de levantar, se tocó el lado de la cara, y descubrió que tenía mas o menos medio rostro tapado por una venda. Al menos ya sabía la razón por la que no veía nada por uno de sus ojos.

Intentó enfocar y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en una habitación de hospital. No era como si hubiera esperado ver a alguien allí -_a Jean, oh dios, Jean_- pero de todas formas era raro. Sobretodo después de lo que había pasado... Tal vez ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí. Probablemente que no lo supiese era incluso mejor. A su lado en la mesita había un ramillete de flores, y el moreno alargó la mano izquierda para acariciar levemente los pétalos con el dorso de los dedos, leyendo la tarjeta después. Eran de Annie.

Se permitió suspirar, y al no soportarlo más buscó el aparato para llamar a la enfermera, llegando esta poco tiempo después.

- Oh, es fantástico que estés ya despierto.  
- ... ¿Es normal que no pueda mover el brazo derecho?

La mujer frunció el ceño y miró en la carpeta que traía.

- Sí, tienes anestesia local puesta, aunque todo apunta que vas a tener un largo camino por delante para volver a estar como antes...  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué... qué me ha pasado?

Lo último que recordaba era salir corriendo y golpearse contra la puerta porque el ladrón le había disparado a una tubería. La enfermera hizo una mueca y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Hubo una explosión de gas y te cayó una pared encima. No hemos podido salvarte el ojo derecho, pero con rehabilitación tu brazo volverá a estar casi como antes. Por suerte tus órganos internos no han sufrido casi daños, y te estás recuperando de forma favorable.

A pesar de la sonrisa dulce de la mujer, el moreno tardó un poco en procesarlo todo, intentando ignorar por un momento el dolor sordo y profundo en su cabeza. Cuanto más pensaba, mas le dolía.

- Oh, um, quería saber si puede subirme la dosis de lo que sea que tengo puesto... Me duele.  
- Claro. La teníamos baja para que despertases cuanto antes, ahora la subo.  
- Gracias...  
- Deberías volver a dormir.

Poco después la mujer se fue, y Marco rodó un poco, colocándose el brazo derecho con la mano contraria, y cerró los ojos para dormir. Daba gracias por estar vivo pero... Quería despertar de esa pesadilla.

Minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Jean entró, sentándose otra vez en la silla, hablando sin girarse hacia los que le acompañaban un par de pasos mas atrás.

- No, ya he comido, no vais a hacer que me vuelva a... Eh. Eh, espera un momento.

Los ojos dorados del muchacho se abrieron sobremanera, mientras hacía un par de gestos a Armin y Eren, que entraban tras él.

- ... Marco no estaba así antes. No estaba tumbado así.  
- Jean...  
- Que no, coño. Que no estaba así.

El rubio hizo una pequeña mueca, sopesándolo, mientras Eren le miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- Te estás imaginando cosas, Kirschtein.  
- Joder, que lo digo en serio.  
- Voy... Voy a preguntar a la enfermera. Vamos, Eren.  
- Pero-  
- Vamos.

Armin agarró del brazo al otro y se lo llevó de allí casi a rastras, mientras Jean seguía mirando al moreno, cogiendo después su mano con suavidad de nuevo.

Tal vez Eren tenía razón y solo se lo había imaginado, solo habían sido las ganas de que el otro despertara; pero es que podría jurar que antes no estaba así. Deseaba tanto que no fuese así, que se hubiera removido en sueños o algo semejante...

- Eh, Marco... Te has movido... ¿verdad?

Un leve sonido llegó a los oídos del más bajo, que volvió a abrir tanto los ojos de forma que creyó que se le saldrían. Entonces, una voz que pensó que jamás volvería a oír le habló de forma algo somnolienta.

- Sí, me he movido... Espera...

Marco abrió lentamente el ojo que tenía destapado, intentando enfocar para ver al otro.

- ... ¿Jean?

El susodicho no pudo decir nada. Le temblaba la mandíbula, y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez a pesar de no querer que el otro le viese llorar.

- ¿Cuándo has venido?  
- Llevo... Llevo aquí todo el día... Acabo de volver de comer porque me han obligado a irme. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo has despertado? ¿Qué tal te sientes? Yo... Yo...

Marco miró al otro, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

- ¿Jean?  
- Te dije cosas horribles, Marco. Y creí que habías muerto y eso era lo último que te dije y no he podido decirte lo que quería decir en realidad y...

Jean respiró hondo, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos y no parlotear como un idiota, cosa que estaba haciendo.

- Me asusté muchísimo. Y probablemente este no sea el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero tengo que hacerlo.

El moreno se incorporó con un poco de dificultad, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor, y de pronto soltó lo que hacía tiempo que llevaba carcomiéndole la cabeza.

- Jean, te quiero.

El más bajo iba a hablar justo en ese instante, pero de su boca abierta no salió sonido alguno. Tras unos cuantos segundos así, la cerró, volviendo a abrirla después, pero siguió sin salir ninguna palabra. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Marco alzó las cejas y la sombra de una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

- ¿Has probado a apagarlo y volver a encenderlo?

Bromeó, justo en el instante en que Jean volvía a recuperar la facultad del habla.

- ¿¡QUE!?  
- Anda mira, ya funciona.  
- Marco, tú...  
- ¿Yo... ?  
- ¿Me correspondes?

Este fue el turno del moreno de echar la cabeza atrás y abrir mucho el ojo visible, de forma, que se hizo hasta un poco de daño.

- ¿Qué?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que se empezaron a reír al unísono.

- La peor confesión de la historia...  
- Ya te digo... Au, au, au...

El moreno se llevó la mano buena a la parte vendada de su cabeza, con una pequeña mueca. Tanta risa había hecho que el dolor sordo que tenía se agravase.

- ¿Estás bien, Marco?  
- Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de que te caiga una pared encima, supongo...

Jean se curvó sobre sí mismo, inclinándose hacia el suelo, y llevándose una mano a la boca, como si contuviese las náuseas. Había vuelto a su mente la imagen que ahora tenía grabada a fuego en las retinas y que veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Jean... ?  
- Es que me he acordado de... Es que te vi, ¿sabes?  
- Oh. Lo siento.  
- No. Lo siento yo. Si no te hubiese entretenido por una pelea estúpida nada de esto hubiese pasado. Siento todo lo que te dije. Siento que tengas que pasar por esto por mi culpa.

El castaño pareció recomponerse a sí mismo y se irguió de nuevo, mirando al otro. De forma inconsciente llevó una mano hacia la mejilla sana, rozando con la punta de los dedos las pecas que se veían, aunque aun estaban algo descoloridas. Marco suspiró y cogió la mano del otro, apartándola con suavidad. Negó con la cabeza de forma cuidadosa para que no le doliese más con el movimiento, mientras le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar. Jean se estaba disculpando, y aquello significaba mucho. Jean nunca se disculpaba.

- Fue mi culpa, Jean. Yo... Oí al ladrón entrando e... hice que te fueses. No quería que te pasara nada... Ni siquiera el ladrón quiso disparar a esa tubería, fue un accidente.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño después.

- ¿Me estás... ? ¿Me estás diciendo que casi te pierdo porque eres imbécil y querías salvar la tienda? ¡Joder, Marco! ¡Podíamos haber salido fuera y llamar a la policía! ¿¡Y si te llego a perder por esa gilipollez!?

El de pecas miró hacia un lado, sintiéndose algo culpable, y le soltó la mano. Entonces los brazos de Jean le rodearon con suavidad; el otro se había levantado de la silla y podía oír el latido de su corazón en el pecho al abrazarle así.

- Marco... No vuelvas a hacer algo así... Por favor te lo ruego.

La voz del más bajo, pequeña y suplicante, hizo que al otro se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas. Marco correspondió al abrazo con una mano, echando una fugaz mirada de odio al brazo que no podía mover.

- Lo prometo, Jean.

Tras un rato abrazados, Jean volvió a sentarse, pero el moreno de pronto parecía incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

- Um... Jean... ¿Has hablado con alguna enfermera?

El castaño se extrañó al ver que no quería mirarle a los ojos, notando rápidamente que algo pasaba.

- Sólo me han dicho que dependía de como te recuperases hoy.  
- Ah...

Marco buscó la fuerza y las palabras para contar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, porque de pronto tenía miedo.

- Yo... No puedo mover el brazo ahora mismo y me... Me han dicho que no me han podido salvar el ojo.

Soltó de pronto, porque si lo decía por trozos, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Jean solo le miró horrorizado, y Marco sólo se quería morir. Volvió a apartar la vista, girando la cara y cerrando los ojos. Si Jean se iba...

El otro por su parte, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle, completamente aterrorizado. Aquello ahora le daba al incidente una dimensión mucho más real, mucho más horrible. De alguna forma, en cuanto le había oído de nuevo había creído que todo iba a volver a la normalidad otra vez, que aquello se quedaría como un mal sueño, pero no era cierto.

No era cierto, y por su culpa Marco ahora...

Hizo lo único que pudo en aquel instante en que el otro no le miraba, y parecía tan triste que el corazón se le rompía por dentro: se levantó y dio la vuelta a la cama, sosteniéndole la cara con muchísima suavidad y dejando un beso muy cuidadosamente en la parte vendada, y otro en el otro párpado.

- Lo siento mucho, Marco. Siento que tengas que pasar por esto.  
- No tienes que quedarte a mi lado por obligación, ya sabes.

Aquello, sinceramente, le dolió. Le dolió mucho que pensase que había una posibilidad en que se quedaba solamente por culpabilidad, y no porque quería estar con él de verdad.

- Marco, mírame.

El moreno abrió el ojo lentamente, mirando a los ojos del otro. Siempre le habían parecido soles, sobretodo, cuando brillaban con aquel color dorado.

- No estoy aquí por obligación. No me he quedado pegado a tu cama por obligación.

Jean tomó aire, tomando a la vez valor para hablar.

- Te quiero, Marco. Y me quedo contigo por eso.

Marco sonrió, y Jean sintió como se le hinchaba el alma. Quedaba un largo camino, pero estarían bien.

* * *

¡Ya sólo queda el último capítulo!


	4. Epílogo: Galaxias, nebulosas, y demás

**Galaxias, nebulosas, y demás cuerpos celestes.**

Desde aquel día, había pasado mucho tiempo, mucho. Había una fiesta, pero no una fiesta como las que hacen los universitarios, sino una con clase. Con gente bien vestida, y copas de champagne. De fondo había música suave, el sonido de las conversaciones y de los pasos creaba una atmósfera tranquila.

Pero menos tranquilo estaba Jean, que jugueteaba con la corbata de su traje

-Jean, tranquilízate.

Aunque, como siempre, Marco estaba a su lado para calmarle.

- Pero ha venido mucha gente y está el alcalde y el ministro de...  
- Shhh. Todo va a salir bien. Ahora ve ahí y vende muchos cuadros.

Con un leve empujón en la dirección correcta, Marco envió a Jean a recorrer la sala de exposición, en la que tras tanto tiempo estaba volviendo a exponer. Desde la distancia, el moreno observó que el castaño se desenvolvía correctamente, así que se dió la vuelta y cogió el mismo una copa... con la mano izquierda, por supuesto. No quería que se le cayese.

El tiempo pasaba agradablemente, y Marco se encontró a sí mismo observando algunos de los cuadros de su novio, que eran bastante buenos. A pesar de estar algo lejos, oyó la conversación que este estaba teniendo con alguno de los asistentes, que insistía en comprar un lienzo que aún estaba cubierto.

- Quiero comprarte ese.  
- Es que ese no está en venta... Es la pieza más personal que tengo.

A Marco le picó la curiosidad, creía haber visto antes todos los cuadros que estaban ahí, aunque no recordaba uno más. No sabía cual podía haber sido ese. Entonces, un par de manos en sus hombros le hicieron sobresaltarse y girarse rápidamente

- ¡Connie! ¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba verte por aquí.

Ambos sonrieron, el más bajito con un poco más de malicia.

- No podía perderme lo que va a pasar ahora, de hecho, ninguno podíamos. Además, creo que ya estamos todos... Sí. Lo estamos.

Marco frunció el ceño, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¿Que espectac.. ? ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero no le dio tiempo a seguir preguntando, porque la voz de Armin saliendo por un altavoz captó su atención.

- Em, me gustaría, me gustaría llamar aquí al señor Marco Bodt.

El susodicho se giró hacia donde estaba el rubio, que se encontraba al lado de Jean, delante del cuadro cubierto. Con pasos algo temblorosos, se acercó a ellos, y de pronto, el castaño puso una rodilla en el suelo.

_No puede ser._

- Marco, hemos pasado por mucho juntos y...

_No, no puede ser._

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

_PUES SÍ QUE PUEDE SER, MARCO._

El moreno abrió mucho el ojo que no tenía cubierto por un parche, mirando intermitentemente a su novio, al anillo que este había sacado, y otra vez a Jean.

- Y-yo... Yo... ¡Claro! ¡Claro que quiero!

Se oyeron aplausos y un murmullo de alegría por toda la sala, y sitio al que mirase Marco, sitio en el que encontraba una cara conocida. Todos, todos y cada uno de sus amigos estaban ahí y alguien, no supo quien, destapó el lienzo al tiempo que Jean le ponía el anillo.

En el marco había fotos de ellos, dentro del lienzo y bordeando todo, había muchos, muchos dibujos diferentes que el castaño había ido haciendo, tanto de ellos dos, como del de pecas solo.

Y en el centro estaba aquel retrato que iba a hacerle como regalo de cumpleaños pero que jamás pudo darle porque arruinó con café, pero en el lugar de la mancha, ahora había flores. Flores que cubrían exactamente por donde aún conservaba las cicatrices del accidente.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Jean miró a su ahora prometido, -_Wow, prometido. Que palabra_.- y sonrió ampliamente.

No era como si se hubiera fijado en él. Que va.

Solo era que quería pasar la vida entera a su lado, porque aún les quedaban cosas por hacer.

* * *

Pues ya está, ahora sí que sí. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! (Sobre todo a mi friendu porque es un regalo de su cumple XDU)


End file.
